Mi suegro es Santa Claus
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles donde veremos a North en el papel de padre. Parejas BunnyxJack slash 100%
1. Capítulo 01- North y su vena paterna

Disclaimer: Los personajes de The rise of the guardians (El origen de los guardianes) pertenece rigurosamente a Dreamworks. Película basada en la serie de libros de William Joyce, 'The Guardians of Childhood' (Los Guardianes de la Infancia). Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes**: **Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Toothiana, North, Sandman.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Mi suegro es Santa Claus**

**Capítulo 01.- North y su vena paterna**

E Aster Bunnymund jamás se imaginó conocer el amor y menos en la persona de Jack Frost, el más joven de los guardianes; ni en sus sueños más locos hubiese previsto que terminarían amándose con locura.

Para agregar más cosas a su —ahora— bizarra vida. North había adoptado el papel de padre para con el espíritu de la diversión, haciendo de la vida de Conejo un verdadero infierno.

El Conejo de Pascua cerró los ojos, recordando la primera vez que vio al guardián de las maravillas actuar sobreprotector con Jack.

Era mediado de otoño, Jack y Aster cumplían los primeros seis meses de noviazgo y habían estado de acuerdo en contarles a sus amigos sobre su relación. Ambos estaban en la madriguera, esperando a que los otros llegaran, nerviosos y a la vez aliviados.

—No te preocupes Canguro, todo saldrá bien —le aseguró Jack sonriéndole, Aster le devolvió el gesto, se besaron en los labios.

—¡Quita tus peludas manos de él! —el grito los había sobresaltado. Frente a la pareja se hallaba North con la cara enrojecida y una mirada asesina dirigida a Conejo.

Las cosas no fueron mejor después de que Tooth y Meme llegaran; el ruso seguía gritando toda clase de insultos a Bunny y acusándolo de pedófilo y pervertidor de menores.

—¡No te atrevas a acercártele!, ¡Si eso haces en presencia de nosotros no quiero ni imaginar lo que le harás al pobre Jack estando solos! —gritó North desesperado, mientras se aferraba a Frost en un vano intento por "protegerlo" de su posible violador.

Y eso fue sólo el principio de la pesadilla para Conejo.

…..

Bueno espero que les gustara este pequeño mini drabble. La idea me surgió en un grupo de face XD Subiré otro junto con El origen de los guardianes: Las crónicas de la muerte. También estoy preparando otro fanfic, pero éste será crossover con Hetalia y contara con mpre, parejas: BunnyxJack y RusiaxMéxico.

En fin, nos vemos!


	2. Capítulo 02- La miel y las abejas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de The rise of the guardians (El origen de los guardianes) pertenece rigurosamente a Dreamworks. Película basada en la serie de libros de William Joyce, 'The Guardians of Childhood' (Los Guardianes de la Infancia). Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes**: **Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Toothiana, North, Sandman.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Mi suegro es Santa Claus**

**Capítulo 02.- La miel y las abejas**

Después de de lo sucedido en la madriguera de Conejo, North prácticamente secuestró a Jack y se lo llevó a su taller sin que los demás tuvieran tiempo para detenerlo.

Ahora, el pobre guardián de la diversión no sabía dónde meterse, pues el hombre mayor había comenzado con "la charla".

—Escucha Jack, podrás pensar que amas a Conejo…

—¡Lo amo y Canguro a mí! —lo interrumpió molesto, no le agradaba que North se metiera en su vida, ¡no era su padre! Y aunque lo fuera él ya no era un niño ¡tenía 317 años! Había vivido la mayor parte de su existencia como Jack Frost en soledad, sabía cuidarse solo.

North dio un largo suspiro, sería difícil convencer al joven guardián.

—Está bien, "amas" a Bunny , pero debes saber algunas cosas acerca de las relaciones de pareja —el guardián de las maravillas hizo una pausa, sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo y los nervios a dominarlo. —Veras… cuando una abejita quiere mucho a un abejito…

—¡North! —chilló Jack cubriéndose los oídos, su rostro se había puesto completamente rojo, había escuchado "la charla" en el pasado, cuando algún padre se la daba a sus hijos… y era total y completamente vergonzosa. —¡No necesito que me cuentes eso!

—Jack, debes entender que el sexo es algo serio y debe hacerse con responsabilidad.

—Ya lo sé —dijo incomodo. Entonces, una idea cruzó por la mente de North al ver cómo el albino se removía en su lugar.

—Jack, no me digas que tú y Bunny ya… —no terminó la frase, rogando que Jack respondiera un rotundo no, pero el color rojo en su cara y el nerviosismo del más joven rompió todas sus esperanzas.

—Eh, bueno… dolió, ¡pero Aster hizo que el malestar desapareciera! —North abrió y cerró la boca cómo un pez fuera del agua. Su muchacho, ¡el pequeño Jack había sido violado por ese Conejo desvergonzado! ¡Ahora sí lo mataba!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero que fuese de su agrado! Por cierto, ya subí el fic que es crossover de Hetalia con El origen de los guardianes, aunque también tiene algo de otras películas de Dreamworks y eso sí! Tendra MPREG y quizás hasta rape (si me lo piden o dependiendo de mi humor), y responde al nombre de "Todo por lo que hemos luchado".

Bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente!


End file.
